reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode Title Analysis
This article shows the meaning of the Reign episode titles. Its important to remember that this article contains fan analysis and hypothesis of the TV show. Unless marked otherwise, all content should be considered subjective and non-canon. |-|Season One= Pilot *The first episode of every tv show is called "Pilot". **This is because its the first episode that is made, that will determine if it will become a series. Snakes in the Garden *Refers to the snake in the garden of Eden that lured Eve with the promise of forbidden knowledge, convincing her that despite God's warning, death would not be the result. Kissed *It refers to the fact that both Mary and Greer had their first kiss in this episode. *Mary and her Ladies-In-Waiting also has a conversation about kisses at the beggining of the episode. Hearts and Minds *Winning hearts and minds is a concept occasionally expressed in the resolution of war, insurgency, and other conflicts, in which one side seeks to prevail not by the use of superior force, but by making emotional or intellectual appeals to sway supporters of the other side. *Hearts and Minds is also a 1979 film. *In the episode during the Archery Tournament, Tomás shot an arrow at both the heart and head (mind) of the target. A Chill in the Air *Refers to there being an uneasy feeling due to Olivia's return to court, Francis seeing Mary kissing Bash, the Pagan's attack and the overall tension. Chosen *This refers to the fact that the Pagan's chose Mary to sacrifice when Sebastian didn't choose someone after they told him too. *To save Mary's life Bash chose to sacrifice the Blood Priest instead. Left Behind *This refers to the fact that Olivia left Mary and her ladies behind. When the castle was taken under siege by Vincent. Fated *Refers to Nostradamus's prophecy that one of Mary's ladies would die before the first frost. It also refers to his prophecy that Aylee would never go home. **Both referring to Aylee's death in this episode. For King and Country *It is a 1964 British film. It is also the name of a band. *Also refers to the political philosophy or toryism. *'King and country' refers to patriotism, or a love of one's country. Sacrifice *It could refer to the fact that Mary, Sebastian, Alec and Isobel were almost sacrificed by the Pagan's. Before saving themselves by using a Pagan chant. *It could also refer to the Pagan practice of sacrificing ones blood to the earth at a funeral. Inquisition *An Inquisition is a period of prolonged and intensive questioning or investigation. **Referring to Catherine's past being investigated. Causing Henry, Mary, and Bash to learn about her affair and illegitimate child. Royal Blood *Referring to the idea that ones blood was royal. **They believed that royal blood (also known as blue blood), was blue making it special. The Consummation *Refers to Mary and Francis' consummation of their marriage, after their wedding. Which takes place in this episode. Dirty Laundry *Refers to Catherine and Henry II covering up the death of Cecelia. *It also refers to Lola's affair with Francis coming to light, due to her becoming pregnant. The Darkness *Refers to the deity that the Pagan's warship, also called The Darkness. Monsters *Could still refer to The Darkness *It could also be more figurative and refer to the monsters within. Liege Lord *Refers to Mary Stuart's beginning rise to power as Queen of Scots. **Due to all her countrymen pledging themselves to her. *Francis also referred to Mary as being her countrymen's liege lord during the episode. No Exit *Could be referring to the fact that Mary was locked in a tower so she wouldn't leave to got to Scotland. Toy Soldiers *Refers to the fact that Lord's see soldiers in battle as "chess pieces" they can move around on a board to do their bidding. Higher Ground *The definition for higher ground is a position of advantage or superiority. **Most likely referring to whoever has control over Calais has a great advantage due to its location. Long Live The King *When Catherine and Mary plan King Henry's death. Making Francis king. Mary says: "long live the king". **Also a part of the phrase "the king is dead, long live the king", that is spoken by everyone when a King dies. Slaughter of Innocence *Refers to the slaughter of Francis' innocence by killing his father. |-|Season Two= The Plague *Refers to The Black Plague which took part in this episode. Drawn and Quartered *Refers about the practice of drawing and quartering, which was almost done to Nostradamus in this episode. Coronation *Refers to Francis and Mary's coronation that takes place in this episode. The Lamb & The Slaughter *Refers to the Dark Riders who appear supposedly to slaughter the souls of the innocent. The christening of Jean-Philippe also takes place in this episode. Blood for Blood *Refers to the increasing conflict, violence & murder that is taking place between the Protestants & the Catholics. **The wedding of Greer and Lord Castleroy also takes place in this episode. Three Queens *Refers to there being 3 Queens: Mary, Catherine, & an impostor posing as Queen. The Prince of the Blood *Refers to the edict that forces everyone to publicly declare their faith to the King. Catherine's daughter Princess Claude makes her first appearance in this episode. Terror of the Faithful *Refers to the Vatican Representatives who are spreading terror in France due to Francis signing the edict, which is also causing increasing tensions at French Court. Acts of War *Refers to the actions of Narcisse and later his men that may lead to war breaking out in France and at court. Lord Conde and Princess Claude become engaged in this episode to help ease the conflict between the Protestants and Catholics. Mercy *Refers to what Francis does want to not show the Protestants who raped his wife and attempted to kill him. Francis takes his revenge on Narcisse in this episode after his relationship with Mary hits a major crossroads. Getaway *Refers to Catherine trying to get away from what haunts her, Mary wanting to get away from the after effects of her rape, and Francis trying to get away from the consequences of his actions. Banished * Refers to: Greer being banished for her treason, Catherine banishing Henry from her life and dreams, as well as sending her twins off to the light; and the permanent banishment of Diane de Poitiers. Sins of the Past *Refers to past sins coming back to haunt people at French Court. The End of Mourning *Refers to the end of Catherine's period of mourning the death of her husband. Forbidden *Refers to Francis forbidding Mary and Conde from being together. Tasting Revenge *Refers to Antoine enjoying breaking up Bash & Kenna, while Conde enjoys breaking up Mary & Francis. Tempting Fate *Refers to: Mary and Conde tempting the fate of death by continuing their affair and sleeping together, and Catherine believing Francis' fate in Nostradamus' vision is coming true. Reversal of Fortune *Refers to Mary returning to Francis after hearing about his illness, and the crisis in Scotland. Abandoned *Refers to Mary abandoning Conde, Conde abandoning Mary by wedding Elizabeth I, and Catherine feeling that Mary abandoned her son. Fugitive *Refers to Prince Conde being wanted for committing high treason. The Siege *Refers to Conde's plans to take French Court, kill Francis, and take the throne of France. The Siege of French Court also takes place in this episode. Burn *Refers to Mary turning the tables on Conde, Conde escaping from France following his capture, Francis burning his mother by exiling her from French Court, and Catherine teaming up with Elizabeth I to burn Mary and destroy her. |-|Season Three= Three Queens, Two Tigers *Refers to the three Queens: Mary, Catherine, and now Elizabeth. It also refers to the tigers: a real live one, and the pirates at French Court. Betrothed *Refers to Charles and Mary agreeing to officially become engaged when Francis dies. Francis also admits his illness and its severity to his mother. Extreme Measures *Refers to Catherine proving that she would go to extreme lengths to protect her children, Charles having to use extreme measures to save a woman's life, and Francis using extreme measures to protect his throne. Catherine is also released from prison. **The Wedding of Lady Lola and Lord Narcisse also takes place in this episode. The Price *Refers to there being a price for Delphine saving Francis' life when he falls gravely ill again. **Mary's mother Marie de Guise drops dead at the same time Francis returns to life. In a Clearing *Refers to Mary and Francis being attacked in a forest clearing by a gang of assassins. Francis later dies from the head trauma he sustained in the attack. It also refers to Catherine finding her son dead in the clearing after hearing the news. **Nostradamus returned to French Court in this episode, and left after Francis' funeral Fight or Flight *Refers to the choice Catherine has to either fight for the Regency or give up. It also refers to Mary refusing to flee France and instead choosing to stay and help Catherine. Charles also vows to help his mother and refuses to let her give up. The Hound and the Hare *Refers to a game called the Hound and the Hare: the women chase the men through the woods. It also refers to Catherine chasing after Narcisse to make sure she gets the Regency. **Catherine is betrayed and has been accused of killing her own son...Francis. The council voted to name Narcisse Regent while Catherine is investigated. Our Undoing *Refers to Mary and Catherine fearing that their actions with Don Carlos will lead to their undoing. It also refers to the undoing of Lord Narcisse whose tricks to rule France are leading to his undoing. **Catherine's innocence is proven in this episode when it is shown that her son's body was intact...hence he was not poisoned. Wedlock *Refers to Mary realizing that she must wed in order to save herself, and becoming engaged to Don Carlos. It also refers to Narcisse telling Claude that she will be forced to marry a Duke. Bruises that Lie *Refers to Claude being forced to wed a Duke who abuses her, and Claude defends herself. *Catherine finally wins the Regency after Narcisse is revealed to have committed treason. Succession *Refers to the Coronation of Prince Charles which takes place in this episode, and seals his succession as King of France. *The English throne is in question as Elizabeth worries that Mary might be after it. Mary is also worried about her succession in Scotland as her people are trying to overthrow her. No way Out *Refers to Catherine feeling trapped by Christophe who is blackmailing her, as well as the Red Knights. Lola feeling trapped in England no way to escape, and Mary feeling as if there's no way to take the English throne without sacrificing Elizabeth. Strange Bedfellows *Refers to unlikely alliances occurring: Mary and Robert Dudley, Catherine and Bash etc. It also to Christophe wanting to sleep with Catherine as he continues to blackmail her. To the Death *Refers to Mary being willing to defend her country to the death. It also refers to Catherine being threatened by the Red Knights and being willing to fight to the death to protect her family. Safe Passage *Refers to Mary finally leaving France for Scotland, Narcisse leaves France to rescue Lola from England, and Bash leaving France after resigning as King's Deputy. *Bash learns that Catherine murdered his mother in this episode and nearly kills her. **Bash left France because of this. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Backstage Category:Episode Category:Checklist